


ArthurxReader (EnglandxReader)

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, neko, neko boy, neko england, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: An old reader insert I wrote back when I first started writing fanfiction. I'm retired from Hetalia so I'm not going to proof it for mistakes.England somehow gets turned into a cat person. Reader insert. There's really no plot here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually rather ashamed of this one but I'm transferring all my work over here to reach a bigger audience. I've never really written any other reader inserts because FFN doesn't allow them, yet somehow this one is still there so yeah.

I ring the doorbell of my friend's house hoping he would answer. I rock back on my heels and glance around his yard. Knocking I hear the slight shuffle of feet inside. "Artie? Are you home?" I hear the lock unlock and i can't help but smile.

The door opens revealing part my British friend's face. "[Y/N], hi... I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Art? Are you ok?"

"Y-yah. Why do you ask?" His voice shakes as he speaks.

"You're hiding behind the door." I stand back and cross my arms.

"I-I'm p-perfectly fine!" He nearly yells at me.

Nearly growling at his stubborn behavior I shove the door open too fast for him to stop me. I stare at him in disbelief for a second before speaking. "Arthur... what happened to you?"

"... I..." He looks down.

I examine him up and down. looking from his cat tail to his cat ears all the way to his little cat whiskers. "You... you..."

"I know! I look rediculous!" He nearly starts crying.

"You're so adorable!" I spring forwards scratching between his ears.

"[Y/N]! Stop!" he laughs and starts struggling before stopping and starting to purr.


	2. Chapter 2

I continue making Arthur purr for a few minutes before standing up and helping him up too. "Does Al know about this?" He shakes his head as he brushes himself off.

"I wasn't going to tell you either untill I found out how to revers it." He glances up at me.

"Artie! But you're so cuteeeeeeee!" I scratch his head roughly.

"I knew you would say that [Y/N] that's why I wasn't going to tell you."

I frown and cross my arms. "Not cool." I walk deeper into his house admiring each painting and peice of pottery. "Hey Art?"

"Yah, [Y/N]?" Arthur walks up to me.

"Where's your cat?"

"You mean London?"

"Yes!" I smile at a portrate of the three of us and Arthur's presious cat. The day it had been painted I had been arguing with our American friend and Arthur had called him a git many timesbut we all somehow managed to sit still long enough for the painter to paint the portrate.

"She's somewhere. When she first saw me she ran." He sighs as he walks off towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea love?"

"Yes please." I smile as I make my way to the sitting room. I take a seat and the furry head of Arthur's cat pops out at me. "London! There you are." I pick up the small fluffy cat and craddle her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur walked into the small sitting room, carrying a small metal tray that held two tea cups and a small container of sugar. He placed one of the white cups on a small dish in front of me with a soft smile, bringing his tail to rest around his waist like a belt. "Sorry for the wait love."

"It's fine, really." I smiled as I stroked the small cat in my lap.

"I see you've gotten London to come out of hiding."

"Yes." I said with a soft nod. The small cat purred as I tickled under its chin. "So... you're part cat now?"

"It appears so." Arthur sighed softly.

"That's so cool!" I smile as I lean over and touch his cat ears. "They're so soft!" I smile, completely oblivious to the fact that Arthur's face is a bright red. "Can you be my pet cat?" I coo as I proceed to move next to him and pet his head.

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

"Silly, it's because you make a totally cute, super adorable, completely lovable cat!" I blink as I process what I had just said. "I-I mean..." Blushing I put a hand on my cheek as if I've been hit and smile weakly.

"What?" Arthur raised a large eyebrow. "What do you mean love?"

"Why do you do that? Why do you say super sweet things to me? It makes me confused!" Arthur blinked at my sudden outburst. "It's sweet and all but still! I like you ok? As if it wasn't obvious... Alfred's oblivious to everything but even he knew!" I bring my knees to my chest and try to hide my face in them.

"Look at me. [Y/N] look at me." He brought my chin up forcing me to look into his eyes. "I knew you liked me, I like you too, I just didn't want to say anything about it. I wanted you to tell me on your own accord. Not when I wanted to hear you say it." He smiled lightly. "I don't mind being your pet. If you were tea you'd be my perfect cup." I blush wildly at his pickup line but smile none the less.

"So does that mean w-" I was cut off as he kissed me. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. His lips were sweet and his kiss was gentle. When we pull back for breath he smiles at me.

"You're mine. No one can change that." He kissed my nose and we kissed again.


End file.
